03 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3444 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3659); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3445 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3660); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Mały ratownik, odc. 18 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Clean up kid, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Jedyneczka - Kraina śmiechu; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Papirus - Księżniczka Tiya 46 (Princess Tiya); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 109 (odc. 109); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kulebiak zdobywa świat 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 879; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11 - Rocznica; serial TVP 14:10 Łossskot - wydanie specjalne: Era Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1268; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 10; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3446 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3661); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3447 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3662); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Z ogniem i Mieczem; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Pudło brzydkich sztuczek odc. 43 (The box of dirty tricks); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Neron cz 1 (Nerone, ep. 1) 92'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:00 Życie po życiu - odc. 6, Ocaleni (Afterlife, ep. 6, The 7:59 Club); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:55 Potwór z bagien (Swamp Thing); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 00:25 Życie na gorąco - odc. 6/9 - Tupanaca; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Gra w sprawiedliwość (Courting Justice) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 11/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 12/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 23 - Łowcy fok 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc. 5 Nocne czary; serial TVP 07:55 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 3 Beton (Nemocnice na kraji mesta po 20 letech, 3 Balvan) kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 131/162 Wyjście na prostą (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Straight and narrow)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:35 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 5/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Australia (2002) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać - Mick seria III odc. 6 (What Not To Wear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę pomóc innym?; magazyn 14:05 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 13/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 513) kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 1, odc. 8/8 Ładne dziecko (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Pretty Baby Mystery); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 64/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 26/26 (60) Moje Chinatown (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Chinatown, my Chinatown); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Śmiertelna rocznica; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Ulice Kultury - Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (6); magazyn 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 6; teleturniej 20:05 Podróże z żartem - podróże podwodne ; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Hity na czasie - Gdańsk ; program muzyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Sekrety wulkanu - cz. 1/4 (Les secrets du volcan 1/4) 90'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:10 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 6; serial TVP 01:00 Sekcja 998 - Studnia, odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:25 Sekcja 998 - Gzyms, odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:50 Ona i On - wojna płci - (2); talk-show 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Waldemar energetyczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Mordercy w amerykańskich mundurach (The Bridge Of No Gun Ro) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Marc Wiese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn 00:52 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Kurier; STEREO 01:42 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Mordercy w amerykańskich mundurach (The Bridge Of No Gun Ro) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Marc Wiese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:29 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot, rozrywka 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka 06.45 Sekret Laury, telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07.45 TV market 08.00 Wielka wygrana, teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie, serial kom., Polska 2000 09.30 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., Polska 2006 10.00 Czarodziejki, serial fantastyczny, USA 1999 11.00 Dotyk anioła, serial obycz., USA 1995 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą 2, serial obycz., Polska 2004 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem, telenowela, Argentyna 2006 14.00 Miodowe lata 4, serial kom., Polska 2000 14.45 Benny Hill, serial kom., Wielka Brytania 1985 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, serial kom., Polska 2003 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Pogoda 16.25 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., Polska 2006 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu, serial krym., USA 17.55 Miodowe lata 4, serial kom., Polska 2000 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza, serial kom., Polska 2003 20.00 Polska - USA - siatkówka 21.30 Honor Prizzich - kom. sensacyjna, USA 1985 21.55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 00.20 Inny wymiar - horror, USA 1986 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini, quiz 03.00 Nocne randki, rozrywka TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Firma - magazyn 07.10 Magda M., serial obycz., Polska, Dolby 08.05 Magda M. 4, serial obycz., Polska, Dolby 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Zorro, serial anim., Irlandia 11.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 12.25 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.05 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 14.20 Pogoda na miłość, serial obycz., USA 15.20 Prawo pożądania, telenowela 16.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.30 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Zabójcy - film sens., USA/Francja 1995 22.40 Ojciec chrzestny II - film sens., USA 1974 02.25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr., live 03.25 Telesklep 04.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.35 Nic straconego TV 4 05.45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 06.05 Strazacy 06.30 Drogówka 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV market 08.30 Monster Warriors, serial przygodowy, Kanada 2006 09.00 Tok2Szok, talk show 10.00 Saint-Tropez, serial obycz., Francja 1996-1997 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 2, serial obycz., USA 1990-1991 12.05 Lingo, teleturniej 13.05 Kolarska Proliga 2007, kolarstwo 13.40 Wygraj fortunę, teleturniej 15.15 Mag. żużlowy, mag. sportowy 15.45 Sposób użycia, serial kom., USA 2007 16.15 Zasady gry, serial kom., USA 2006 16.45 Partnerzy, kom., USA 1990 18.50 Saint-Tropez, serial obycz., Francja 1996-1997 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki, talk show 21.05 Boston Public, serial obycz., USA 2000 22.05 Modelki 2, reality show 22.35 Modelki 2, reality show 23.10 Playboy, film erotyczny 01.10 Playboy Special, film erotyczny 02.10 Wydarzenia 02.35 Sport 02.40 Prognoza pogody 02.45 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 03.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - Co przynosi szczęście a co pecha; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Tylko Kaśka - Porwanie odc. 6 ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Kłomińskie wrzosy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zbigniew Krukowski - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ścieżkami Galindii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 854* - Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 W stronę świata - odc. 6* Wojciech Kawecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:00 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 14:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę się szybciej uczyć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Podróżnik - Eivissa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jedyneczka - Co przynosi szczęście a co pecha; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kanały; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (262) Bercia Dworniok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Echo Bałtyku - Rolnictwo ekologiczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zbigniew Krukowski - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 854* - Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i hipopotam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na lato - Ziemia Grodziska na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 22:10 Dyrygent 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrze Wajda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Panorama; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda; STEREO 00:08 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:10 Ścieżkami Galindii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 854* - Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i hipopotam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na lato - Ziemia Grodziska na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 04:15 Dyrygent 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrze Wajda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Festiwal teatrów Europy Środkowej "Sąsiedzi"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Disney Channel 06:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - serial animowany 06:25 Mali Einsteini - serial animowany 06:48 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 06:55 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 07:17 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 07:38 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 08:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 08:25 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 08:40 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:26 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:49 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:12 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 10:33 Pocahontas 2: Podróż do Nowego ¦wiata - film animowany 12:10 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 12:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:57 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:20 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 13:41 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 13:52 Lloyd w kosmosie - serial animowany 14:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 14:36 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 15:11 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 15:35 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 16:00 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 16:25 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 16:50 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 17:11 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 17:35 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 18:45 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:55 The Road to High School Musical 2 19:03 Johnny Kapahala - film familijny 20:35 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:00 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:25 Chłopiec poznaje ¶wiat - serial obyczajowy 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku